


Drive By Pride

by BookWyrm07



Series: A New Goal [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nazis, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: "We're going!""Of course, we are! This is our duty as decent human beings, besides they're Nazis.They have this coming.""What do we say if we get arrested?""You really think Stilinski or Parrish would arrest us, for this?" He made sure his super soaker was loaded and pumped ready.





	Drive By Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Nazi disposal inspired by actual events.

#

Theo looked his boyfriend up and down. This was not fair. He was supposed to be the one that put Liam off guard with his hotness, not the other way around. He fought to control his heart rate and chemo signals. Liam turned that sunshine smile on him. He wore a black kilt the pleats separated to show pink, purple and blue panels for bi pride. His black shirt showed off his small, muscular frame. Theo noticed the words across his chest: I'm not gay but my boyfriend is.

"You look amazing, Littlewolf," he said with a smirk.

"Thanks." The beta made a show of checking out his boyfriend. Theo wore a delicious pair jeans that displayed his perfect ass like the work of art it was and a pink t-shirt with a rainbow and the words Gay AF across his chest. In addition his normally light brown hair was stripped with bright bold colors. Liam touched a green strand. "How did you get rainbow streaks?" 

"Corey's nieces did it. Hair makeup, it'll wash out. They did Corey's, too." 

Theo pulled Liam into a kiss. His hand slid down the other's back but before he could get under the waistband of the kilt Isaac cleared his throat. "If you guys are going to stay here and make out I'm going to be annoyed I spent money on this super soaker." 

"Not to mention the custom t-shirt," Corey added, pointing at the black shirt the taller wolf held. It had I make gay wedding cakes and Isaac's phone number across the front.

"Advertising like that can be worn anytime. It's just most effective at Pride." Isaac grinned. "I plan on putting it on after our first stop."

Mason bit his finger nails. "Are you guys sure about this?" He stood by his husband. They wore matching Just Married t-shirts with the male male symbol. Mason's usual earrings were replaced by little rainbow flags. Corey's hair, like Theo's was colored in bright rainbow streaks.

"We're going!" Theo said firmly.

"Of course, we are!" Liam added. He turned to his best friend. "Mase, this is our duty as decent human beings. They're Nazis, and they set up a rally a block Pride. They have this coming."

Mason nodded and accepted Theo's keys. "What do we say if we get arrested?"

"You really think Stilinski or Parrish would arrest us, for this?" Theo held up his own super soaker. Mason shrugged. "Then I would say either claim civic duty."

\---

Mason drove Theo's truck. Nolan took shotgun and queued up the music. Theo, Liam, Corey and Isaac climbed into the back. Each held the largest squirt guns they could get. Corey's had a tank so big it had to be worn as a backpack. A pride flag hung on either end of the truck bed, framing the pack. 

The cheerful happy beat of Lilly Allen's song Fuck You filled the air. The pack members in back took aim as the dozen or so white supremacists looked for the source of the music. As Lilly sang, "so you say it's not okay to be gay, well I think you're just evil," they opened fire, covering the racist, homophobic douchebags with strawberry scented lube and biodegradable glitter.


End file.
